deathbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
Metal Sonic VS Zero
Metal Sonic VS Zero is the 79th episode of DEATH BATTLE!, featuring Metal Sonic from the Sonic the Hedgehog series and Zero from the Mega Man X series in a battle between robotic counterparts developed by evil scientists. Description They're ultimate creations built for one purpose... to destroy! Which mechanical wonder will win this fight? Interlude (*Cues: Invader - Jim Johnston*) Wiz: It is the duty of all who dedicate their lives to the science of robotics: Make the coolest, deadliest machine you possibly can. Boomstick: Just don't make 'em too smart, that never works out for you. Wiz: Metal Sonic, Dr. Eggman's hedgehog destroyer. Boomstick: And Zero, Dr. Wily's Maverick hunter. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win... a Death Battle. Metal Sonic (*Cues: Dr. Eggman's Theme - Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog*) Wiz: Dr. Eggman was a genius with a dream. A dream of a world ruled by his own iron fist. However, there was just one small problem. A speedy blue problem. Boomstick: Sonic the Hedgehog, *singing* the fastest thing alive, yeah! (clears throat) No matter how many times Eggman tried taking over the world, this freedom fighter just kept getting in his way. (*Cues: Dr. Eggman's Theme - SatAM) Wiz: But like any respectable scientist, Eggman was a problem solver. Thus, he developed the ultimate hedgehog killer, a machine which would not just equal his speedy nemesis, but surpass him. Boomstick: And Dr. Tubby called his greatest creation... Metal Sonic. (*Cues: Fight The Knight (Instrumental) - Sonic and The Black Knight*) Boomstick: It's even got a sweet chest speaker to blast Slayer all day long. Wiz: Speaker... What? No, no, no, he's just made of metal. Boomstick: Oh. That's cool, too. Wiz: To contend with his cool blue rival, Metal Sonic was built to reach and maintain incredible speeds. Boomstick: And unlike most of his wacky inventions, Eggman actually got this one perfect. Metal Sonic is hella fast. Wiz: Metal Sonic is also equipped with tons of tools and tricks specifically to overpower Sonic. He can fire a plasma pulse laser from his chest, construct a Black Shield which seems practically indestructible, and blast through obstacles by going V. Maximum Overdrive. Boomstick: Black Shield? Maximum Overdrive? You're sure he's not into metal? 'Cause those sound like some killer band names to me. (*Cues: Wave Ocean (The Inlet) - Sonic the Hedgehog (2006)*) Wiz: To activate V. Maximum Overdrive, Metal overloads his own circuits to quadruple his speed, while simultaneously surrounding himself with a destructive energy field. Boomstick: If all that wasn't enough, Metal Sonic can scan his opponents to copy their techniques. He copied the explosive Knuckle Slam from Knuckles, ESP from Silver, the Bat Guard technique from Rouge, and even copied Shadow the Hedgehog's signature Chaos Control. Wiz: He can only copy specific moves at a time, but whatever power he takes is not limited by his physical body. This is because Metal Sonic can actually morph and manipulate his form. Boomstick: He totally stole that from T-1000. Wiz: Funny mentioning Terminator, because you're not too far off. Metal Sonic is so powerful that he's overcome his own programming, overthrown his creator, and attempted a global takeover all on his own. Boomstick: And he can do it, too. He's shielded attacks from Shadow's deadly Chaos Spears, and Silver's telekinetic ESP. He's dodged attacks from Knuckles, Amy, and Espio, at the same time, and he even competed in the Olympics! You know how tough it is to qualify for that? Like, really tough! Plus, he gives Sonic a "run" for his money whenever they race. Wiz: Metal can match and sometimes even outpace Sonic's speed. Sonic's specific top speed is technically unknown. He boasts that he's faster than light, but he's yet to prove in canon without the aid of additional equipment. Sonic's highest speed is officially described as hypersonic, and his best record comes from Sonic Unleashed, where he's recorded running up to 3,000 SPD. Assuming this translates to metric meters, given the game's Japanese development, this puts Sonic in the high end of the hypersonic spectrum, clocking his highest recorded speed at a whopping 6,711 miles per hour. Boomstick: That's over eight times the speed of sound! Damn, I wish I was that fast. Could've escaped my ex-wife way before things got serious. Wiz: This speed is likely what Dr. Eggman was aiming to beat when designing Metal Sonic. Even then, with his abilities like V. Maximum Overdrive, Metal Sonic can increase his speed up to 26,844 miles per hour. That's Mach 35, more than enough to reach escape velocity. (*Cues: Final Fortress - Sonic Heroes*) Boomstick: And this bot has a lot of power behind him, in one of his battles with Sonic, their conflict caused enough damage to break off a ginormous stalactite over the city. Look at the size of that thing! Wiz; By comparing it's size to the nearby buildings, and assuming a granite-based composition, we can estimate that the stalactite weighs over 46 million tons. The energy required to cleave a rock that size could be as high as 200,000 tons of TNT, ten times the power of the atomic bomb dropped on Nagasaki. Boomstick: And if that's not powerful enough for ya, Metal Sonic has a couple different super forms, there's a red Titan form, his Neo form, and best of all, Metal Overlord. Again with the band names! By copying the powers of Sonic and his friends, Metal transformed into this flying dragon-looking thingamajig, it can fire missiles, shoot gigantic chunks of crystal, trap opponents, and destroy everything! Wiz: Metal Overlord is so impressive, it took the combined might of Super Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles to take him down. Boomstick: Yeah, he may be metal as hell, but he's not indestructible. Despite being Sonic's superior in almost every way, he still loses fights to him more often than not. (*Cues: Sonic vs Metal - Sonic the Movie*) Wiz: Metal Sonic is extremely durable, but his internal systems are susceptible to overloading if pushed too far. For example, every time he uses his V. Maximum Overdrive attack, he risks permanent damage. Also, even though he's mimicked multiple organic abilities, their sorta simplified versions, he's never displayed any at their greatest potential. Boomstick: Still, this is one of the deadliest machines we've ever seen, as long as Metal Sonic's around, even the fastest thing alive struggles to keep up. Neo Metal Sonic: All living things kneel before your master! Zero (*Cues: Jet Stingray (Marine Base) - Megaman X4'*) Wiz: For decades, the robotic war between Dr. Light and Dr. Wily left destruction in it's wake. No matter how many machines Wily created in his quest for world domination, Dr. Light's own Mega Man was always there to stop him. But like any successful genius, Dr. Wily was determined to have the final word, even if it came from beyond his grave. Boomstick: Wily put all the smarts he could into creating the best robot he'd ever built. It's name was Zero. Wiz: Dr. Wily's plan to create the world's most powerful robot succeeded all too well. Designed for combat and violent by nature, Zero was prime to put Wily back on top. Boomstick: Just one problem, because of a glitch, Zero was totally disobedient to Dr. Wily, and attacked him. I mean, I don't blame him, if that face was the first thing I saw when I woke up, I'd probably punch it too, or send it back to the bar whence it came. (*Cues: Mega Man X4 OST - Past of Zero*) Wiz: How sad, all that hard work wasted over a single programming flaw. Wily was forced to seal Zero away, and he wouldn't be discovered for another 100 years. Boomstick: But a long nap wasn't enough to calm him down. When he woke up, he wasted everything around him, until he was stopped by Commander Sigma, the leader of the peace-keeping Maverick Hunters. Wiz: Sigma may have stopped Zero, but then things got complicated. For some reason, Zero's stasis pod also contained a mysterious virus. The virus infected Sigma and, for some reason, swapped Sigma and Zero's morality alignments. Boomstick: So Sigma turned evil, and Zero turned good. Just like robot Freaky Friday. Being a good guy now, Zero joined the Maverick Hunters, making it his mission to eliminate any machine which posed a threat to the world. Because what else are you gonna do in robot world but fight crime with a laser sword? (*Cues: Mega Man Maverick Hunter X - Storm Eagle*) Wiz: He's certainly well equipped for the job. The Z-Buster is Zero's go-to long range weapon, with both rapid fire and charge energy shots. Boomstick: He's also got tons of deadly spears, hammers, and chains. But his favorite weapon is his trusty energy sword, the Z-Saber. Wiz: The Z-Saber is arguably Zero's most essential weapon. With it, he can cut other machines down to size with a wide variety of grounded and airborne strikes. Furthermore, he can enhance his blade by mimicking the power of his enemies. This lets him use the Z-Saber for attacks imbued with fire, ice, electricity, and even metal. (*Cues: Theme of Zero - Marvel vs Capcom 3*) Boomstick: But he can copy more than just sword stuff, Zero can use the Twin Dream technique to create a clone which mimics his every move. He can summon robot dragonflies to flight alongside him, call down beams of energy from the sky with Rekkoha, and even use Dark Hold to temporarily freeze time. Wiz: If necessary, Zero can activate Black Zero mode, this form halves his defense in order to double his attack power and quadruple his speed, he can also transform into the stronger and faster Absolute Zero. Yes, that's what it's called. In this form, he loses access to his Z-Sword and acquired abilities, but he gains razor sharp claws and the power of flight. Boomstick: Check out those bat wings! You know, with all these cool powers, he's pulled off some crazy shit. He's defeated dozens of Mavericks, and even Sigma himself, multiple times. Wiz: Not to mention stopping dozens of other threats to the entire planet, such as when Eurasia, an enormous city floating in space, fell to Earth in a crash course similar to the asteroid which annihilated the dinosaurs. Boomstick: But that's okay, Zero took care of it. How? By flying a space shuttle right into it like a badass! And he survived! Suck that, asteroid city. (*Cues: Maverick Hunter X: Zero's Theme *) Wiz: Moreover, it's important to remember, Zero was specifically built to be far superior to the original Mega Man, we've analyzed Mega Man before, and learned he could keep up with the speedy Quick Man, and catch a 60,000 ton castle. Boomstick: So, Zero's better than that. Wiz: Zero is undoubtedly Dr. Wily's greatest creation, but like the mad scientist's other machines, he has his downfalls. Despite being a machine, Zero is susceptible to exhaustion, and if he receives too much damage, not even his auto repair systems can return him from the brink. Boomstick: Also, he sometimes comes down with a bad case of edgy anime protagonist. Zero: WHAT AM I FIGHTING FOOOOOOR?! Wiz: And yet, Zero is a fearless guardian, who won't rest until his world's safety is secured, even if he has to be reincarnated multiple times to do it. Boomstick: And kick his own ass! Zero: I don't even need my sword for such an easy fight. Death Battle In Stardust Speedway, Metal Sonic is seen blitzing through hover cars with his super speed. Meanwhile a white and red light comes down towards the city and forms into Zero. The Maverick Hunter soon saw Metal Sonic approaching him. Zero: Found a Maverick. I'll take care of it. Zero then pulls out his Z-Saber and starts to swing it around, ready to fight. Zero: Starting mission now! Zero swings the Z-Saber towards Metal Sonic in slow motion. FIGHT! (*Cues: Duality - OC ReMix*) Metal Sonic hits Zero and carries him, Zero gets out of Metal Sonic and slashes him and then starts to rapidly slash Metal Sonic, The Hedgehog Killer managed to block the last one with Knuckle Slam. Both rapidly attack each other in a blur, then both circled each other and bumped their heads as Zero groans, Zero then jumps over a hover car, actives his Z-Saber again and slashes down Metal Sonic, it made Metal Sonic roll back from Zero. Zero: Just like a training program. Zero dashes towards Metal Sonic and then he slashes him three times and finished with Ryuenjin, this makes Metal Sonic fall down the floor, but Metal gets up and performs the Spin Dash towards the air and then he fires Plasma Pulse Laser towards Zero, knocking Zero away and then The Reploid holds his arm. Zero: Ugh... How did this happen? Metal Sonic uses the Bat Guard technique and sends them towards Zero, The Maverick Hunter uses Yammar Option and sends the fireflies towards the bats, it managed to destroy four out of six bats, Zero then uses his Z-Buster and charges it. Zero: CHARGE SHOT! The Reploid shoots out a huge beam and destroys the bats. Metal Sonic then starts to scan Zero and copy his ability, Metal Sonic charges a Rainbow Laser and shoots it towards Zero, the Laser sends Zero towards a building and breaking it, Metal Sonic then activates the V. Maximum Overdrive and dashes towards Zero and rams him on the floor, Metal Sonic then starts to simultaneously hit Zero with his attack, Zero manages to survive it and gets up, Zero raises his fist up as he's about to use Rekkoha, Metal Sonic dashes down to Zero. Zero: REKKOHA! Zero slams the ground and summons White Beams from above, but Metal stops his V. Maximum Overdrive and quickly activates the Black Shield to block the last beam that came below him, Zero then changes his armor color from Red to Black, becoming Black Zero. Zero jumps up and dunks Metal Sonic down the ground, then Zero starts to slash Metal Sonic, but the Black Shield blocks all of the slashes. Metal Sonic: I'LL CRUSH YOU! Metal Sonic then summons lightning and knocks Zero away, Metal Sonic has now turned into Neo Metal Sonic. Zero then sees a hover car going towards him but he dodges it. Black Zero: Crap! More cars come towards Neo Metal Sonic like a magnet and start to cover him. Zero was closing his eyes for a moment, when he looks up he was surprised to see that The Hedgehog Killer has transformed into Metal Overlord. Metal Overlord: *laughs* Take this! Metal Overlord then shoots bunch of crystals towards Zero, who managed to avoid all of them, he walks over one of the crystals, jumps up and turns into his Absolute Zero form. Metal Overlord still shoots crystals towards Zero, The Maverick Hunter managed to dodge them all and dashes towards Metal Overlord and slash him in the throat with his claws, Metal Overlord roars and shoots a missile towards Absolute Zero and hurting him, Absolute Zero shakes his head and flies upwards, he transforms back into his Black Zero form, takes out his Z-Saber and create a huge beam of it, Black Zero was about to slash Metal Overlord but... Metal Overlord: CHAOS CONTROL! Metal Overlord used Chaos Control and slows down Zero, Metal Overlord then starts to charge a Laser to finish off Zero, Metal Overlord laughs while charging the laser, but suddenly Black Zero closed his eye and used Dark Hold to counter Metal Overlord's Chaos Control. Black Zero: This'll be over in a nano-second. Zero then slashes down Metal Overlord in two pieces and then Zero walks away with his head down, the time goes to normal as Metal Overlord gets blown up into pieces. Black Zero: Mission accomplished. KO! Metal Sonic's head falls to the ground while Zero gives a thumbs up and teleports away. Results (*Cues: Marvel vs Capcom 3 - Theme of Zero again*) Boomstick: And boom goes the... giant flying robot monster. Wiz: Metal Sonic was a worthy adversary, but Zero was simply better equipped for this battle. Boomstick: At Mach 35 Speeds, Metal seemed like a shoo-in for better speed, right? On paper, maybe. But remember, Mega Man beat Quick Man, and Zero was built to surpass Mega Man in every way. Wiz: Quick Man's top speed was recorded at 224,000 Miles Per Hour, over eight times faster than Metal Sonic. Scaled to the inferior Mega Man, Zero could certainly handle a machine of Metal Sonic's speed. Boomstick: Zero's vast arsenal also gave a plenty of options for just about every situation. Even when Metal tried screwing with time. Wiz: Unlike Metal, Zero actually possessed multiple methods of stopping time, which were more instantaneous and just as effective as Metal Sonic's imperfectly copied Chaos Control. Boomstick: So Zero definitely had the advantage in that field. Wiz: The durability difference was pretty clear too, Zero's feat with the Eurasia Space Colony trumps anything Metal's ever endured, the resulting explosion was similar to the asteroid impact which killed the dinosaurs, an event estimated to have equaled 100,000,000,000,000 tons of TNT. Boomstick: But even surviving a tiny fraction of that explosion was far more impressive than the 200 kilotons of TNT needed to break that giant rock, and that was from Metal Sonic and real Sonic's power combined. (*Cues: Megaman X4 Music - Intro Stage (Sky Lagoon) Zero Theme*) Wiz: Even ramming Zero at full speed would not have done much, moving at Mach 35, Metal's 276 pound body would only hit with enough force to destroy a building. To be blunt, not only was Metal Sonic outmatched in speed and durability, but he didn't have the means to truly kill Zero, whereas Zero's shown time and time again that he can destroy enemies just as tough and bulky as Metal Overlord. Boomstick: Looks like Metal Sonic was the real Zero in this battle. Wiz: The winner is Zero. Trivia * The connection between Metal Sonic and Zero is they are both created by 2 evil scientists to surpass the main protagonists of their respective universes (Sonic and Mega Man). Both have the ability to copy the powers of their opponents, and both have rebelled against their creators. But while Metal Sonic is still evil, Zero changed from evil to good. * This is the eighth episode to feature a returning combatant, after Zitz VS Leonardo, Batman VS Captain America, Boba Fett VS Samus Aran (Remastered), Goku VS Superman 2, Pokémon VS Digimon, Mewtwo VS Shadow and Deadpool VS Pinkie Pie, and with the next ten being Thor VS Wonder Woman, Black Panther VS Batman, Ryu VS Jin, Mario VS Sonic (2018), Mega Man Battle Royale, Captain Marvel VS Shazam, Dragonzord VS Mechagodzilla, Ganondorf VS Dracula, Deadpool VS Mask and Leonardo VS Jason. ** This is the fifth episode to feature a returning winner, after Zitz VS Leonardo, Boba Fett VS Samus Aran (Remastered), Goku VS Superman 2 and Deadpool VS Pinkie Pie, and with the next six being Thor VS Wonder Woman, Black Panther VS Batman, Mario VS Sonic (2018), Ganondorf VS Dracula, Deadpool VS Mask and Leonardo VS Jason. ** This is also the first episode to have a returning winner lose, with the next five being Thor VS Wonder Woman, Black Panther VS Batman, Mario VS Sonic (2018), Ganondorf VS Dracula and Deadpool VS Mask. ** This is, however, the first episode of Death Battle to feature a returning combatant who was initially a supporting character for one of the main combatants as Metal Sonic was merely introduced as part of Eggman's arsenal. * This is considered a spiritual sequel to Eggman VS Wily, as it features Metal Sonic going against another one of Doctor Wily's creations. The matchup was likely requested due to Zero's absence from the original fight (being that he wasn't active when Wily was alive). * This is the third Sega VS Capcom themed Death Battle, after Eggman VS Wily and Dante VS Bayonetta. * Despite being mentioned in his breakdown and used in the fight, the Ryuenjin, Yammar Option and Genmu Zero weapons are excluded from Zero's "Arsenal" page. * On Zero's "Alternate Forms" page, Powered (for Black Zero) is written instead of Power. * This is the first Death Battle to use 2D Sprites and 3D Models for both Combatants. * This is the ninth Hero VS Villain themed episode, after Boba Fett VS Samus Aran, Yoshi VS Riptor, Starscream VS Rainbow Dash, Kirby VS Majin Buu, Boba Fett VS Samus Aran (Remastered), Iron Man VS Lex Luthor, Meta VS Carolina and Hulk VS Doomsday, with the next three being Balrog VS TJ Combo, Black Widow VS Widowmaker and Black Canary VS Sindel. Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:Season 4 Episodes Category:Hero vs Villain themed Death Battles Category:"1990s themed" Death Battles Category:Fights animated by Jetz Category:Death Battles with returning combatants Category:'Sega vs Capcom' themed Death Battles Category:Protagonist vs Antagonist themed Death Battles Category:Death battles Category:Animated Sprite battles Category:'Robots' themed Death Battles Category:'David vs Goliath' themed Death Battles